Un Acuerdo Matrimonial
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: un matrimonio no deseado que empezó de una manera rara podrá seguir adelante a todas la adversidades que les cruse en su camino. pues Ginny Dragonear antes Weasley tendrá que da todo de si para que su matrimonio con Hermione Dragoner una joven fria y misteriosa, salga adelante ya que no le queda de otra si va a pasar toda la eternidad juntas soportándose aunque no quieran.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa queridos lectores, aquí les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo es un Hermione/Ginny que en lo personal pienso que hacen bonita pareja aunque claro cada quien sus gustos con las parejas =D. bueno como sea espero les guste y lamento si tengo falta ortografía o errores de cualquier tipo ya que como dije la he escrito hace tiempo.**

 **Tambien subiré mi otra historia la cual la pareja es Lily Evans/Hermione como pareja principal pero con el tiempo cambiara a Bellatrix/Hermione aunque todavía no es muy seguro eso dependiendo como valla mi historia =) bueno sin mas los dejo leer queridos lectores.**

… **..**

 **Cap 1**

A las afueras de la ciudad de Venecia en Italia, se encuentra una hermosa mansión larga y ancha de tres pisos de aspecto victoriano pero con toque moderno color gris y negro, rodeada por un terreno con pasto de mas de 330 hectáreas que pertenece a la mansión, enfrente de la mansión en el suelo tiene piso que es para los autos ya que ahí se encuentra 4 enormes cocheras y a enfrente de la puerta de entrada de la mansión se encuentra una hermosa fuente redonda con una estatua media de un dragón parado en una roca con las alas extendidas y la boca abierta donde sale el chorro de agua.

A unos casi 20 metros de la mansión se encuentra un establo y un gran corral donde tienen hermosos y grandes caballos de sangre pura, y a un kilometro del establo se encuentra un pequeño rio de agua cristalina y potable. Atrás de la mansión se encuentra una enorme alberca de forma rectangular con una cascada hermosa y un poco mas haya se encuentra una pequeña parcela donde plantaron varias plantas de frutas y verduras, al igual que algunos árboles. También se encuentra dos invernaderos uno con plantas mágicas que sirven para ser pociones de todo tipo, y el otro con platas normales que sirven para la comida o para ser te.

Adentro de la mansión, en la entrada se encuentra el recibidor enorme con la mitad de las paredes de un color gris en la parte superior y en el inferior de un color café rojizo muy elegante, en estas habían focos cada tres metros de forma antigua dándole un aspecto elegante, el piso es de madera oscura elegante, a lado izquierdo se encuentra la cocina, el enorme comedor, la primera sala de estar que da hacia la alberca y patio trasero, un baño, un cuarto de juegos, en el lado derecho se encuentra, la biblioteca, la segunda sala de estar, la oficina principal, otro baño, dos habitaciones, otro cuarto de juegos, y un cine mediano. y en el medio del recibidor se encuentra un candelabro de estilo antiguo y lujoso con cristales caros, afrente están las enormes y lujosas escaleras que dan al segundo piso donde esta la habitación principal que es la mas grande y cómoda, y aparte 10 habitaciones con su respectivo baños, y mas tres baños aparte, otra enorme biblioteca y otro cuarto de juego con billar, a unos metros de distancia de las escaleras se encuentran las otras escaleras tipo media curva que da al tercer piso, donde esta otras 10 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, mas dos baños apartes, un estudio de dibujo, un gimnasio personal y una biblioteca personal, y una pequeña escalera que da a la terraza donde se podía ver casi todo el terreno y donde estaba sillones y una lona.

En el sótano que es dos veces mas grande que una cancha de futbol americano, se encuentra un gimnasio, armas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, un campo de duelo, entre otras cosas para entrenamiento.

En la sala de estar donde se encuentra un hermoso sillón de forma L color café oscuro, y otro individual del mismo color, con una chimenea enfrente, se encontraban casi toda la familia sentadas alrededor con una copa de vino en la mano los adultos y los niños con jugo o refresco.

 _-que piensan de esto, en principal tu-_ hablo un hombre que aparenta unos 35 años de cabellos negros y ojos verdes con una barba de candado elegante

Suspiro- _cuando cera-_ dijo una hermosa chica de unos 17 años de cabellos castaños con toques rubios y rizados, ojos color chocolate miel, piel blanca, la chica se encontraba sentada en el sillón individual con una copa de vino, vestía ropa muggle y de colores oscuros y tristes.

 _-quieren que sea antes de que entre a 6 grado y además quieren que tu vallas al colegio este año, para que convivan, y a si tener la seguridad de tu lealtad en la guerra-_ dijo el hombre con algo de enojo por las condiciones de aquellos tipos

 _-estan locos o que! Eso seria dentro de un mes cuando te tendría que casar, y como que lealtad esos hijo de puta!-_ grito un chico muy enojado que es muy parecido a la chica como dos gotas de agua, no mas la diferencia que tenia era su estatura el era mas alto que ella por unos 5 centímetros a lo mucho y sin mencionar que el es hombre y ella mujer.

La chica ignoro los gritos de su hermano y su demás familia y solo cerro sus ojos meditando lo que le había dicho su tío sobre lo que querían los de la orden para aquel matrimonio que ella ni siquiera quería, pero que debía hacerlo por ser la líder de la familia y del clan, y que además tenia que cumplir con el destino de ser la protectora del "elegido" que derrotara a ese malnacido y dolor de culos de Voldemort.

 _-de acuerdo-_ dijo la chica haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla sorprendidos por su decisión- _les mandare una carta diciéndoles que aceptare, pero que también pondré condiciones y que si no la aceptad sin rechistar, no habrá matrimonio ni mucho menos nuestro apoyo_

 _-pero hermana –_ trato de decir el chico pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica le hizo una señal de silencio y vio que se levantaba

El hombre y los otros asintieron y siguieron a la chica a su estudio donde empezó a escribir la carta con las condiciones que ponía, el hombre y el chico estaban de acuerdo con lo que ponía la chica, al terminar la carta llamo a su ave un cuervo de nombre "shi" que significa muerte, le ato el pergamino en la pata y prendió vuelo a su destino.

Xxxºº

-En Londres- cuartel de la Orden de Fénix-

Casi todos los miembros de la Orden de Fénix, se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones en 12 Grimmauld Place 12 que es la casa de Sirius.

La razón de la reunión es para un tema muy importante que seria la victoria o por lo menos la gran ventaja en la Guerra contra Voldermort pero también seria una desgracia para una persona que todavía era ajena a todo ese embrollo en el que se estaba discutiendo.

Los ahí presentes eran los que sabían de la propuesta que había dicho Albus Dumbledore hace 3 meses atrás, muchos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que propuso y los menos contento con todo esto eran los miembro de la familia Wesley que pertenecían a la Orden y los que sabían del tema.

 _-Albus esto es una gran locura!, como has propuesto algo a si!-_ se quejo por cuarta vez la profesora de Transformaciones que no esta de acuerdo con la estúpida idea del Director de Hogwarts

 _-yo estoy igual no pienso obligar a mi hija que haga algo a si!-_ dijo la Matriarca de la familia Wesley que estaba enojada por todo ese asunto

 _-no hay opción, esa chica es la líder de la Familia Dragonear que es una de las mas poderosas y Multibillonarias del mundo mágico y el muggle, y es 100 veces mas antigua que cualquier otra sin mencionar que algunos aparte de ser Brujas y Magos son Vampiros Pura Sangre incluyendo a ella-_ explico Severus Snape con expresión seria y de fastidio, todos ya sabían que el es doble espía para la Orden y que se reunió con ellos para saber la repuesta

La explicación sorprendió a todos no solo porque la dio EL, si no por lo que dijo sabían que esa familia era importante pero no se imaginaban cuanto y mucho menos que fueran Vampiros, esto preocupo mas a todos los Miembro pero en especial a la Matriarca de la familia Wesley.

 _-NI crean que aceptare esta Locura! no voy a permitir por ningún motivo unir a Mi hija con un Monstruo y mucho menos con Vampiros!-_ grito la mujer regordeta que esta mas enojada e histérica que antes

 _-Molly querida tranquilízate, es necesario además la chica es buena y-_ trato de seguir hablando para que se tranquilizara pero fue interrumpido por la mujer que esta en modo histeria y no deja hablar a nadie.

 _-NADA DE TRANQUILA!-_ dijo histéricamente y fulminándolo con la mirada

El director iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que una ave mas precisamente un cuervo algo difente a los demás entro por la ventana hasta posarse en la mesa del centro donde todos lo voltearon a ver, el ave los ignoro y se acerco al director y le entrego en papel y se quedó ahí en la mesa.

Dumbledore agarro el papel que es una carta y comenzó a leerla mentalmente, todo los presentes lo miraban intrigados queriendo saber que demonios decía esa carta que hacia que el Director le brillaran los ojos levemente que solo notaron pocos.

 _-y bien quien la manda, y que dice-_ pregunto con curiosidad Sirius Black que esta a lado de Remus y Tonks

 _-tomen léela en voz alta por favor –_ pidió amablemente con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la carta

Sirius la tomo intrigado y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que todos oyeran.

 _Para: Los Miembros de la Orden de Fenix._

 _Buenas noches o Dias, dependiendo que hora sea donde están. Les mando esta carta para informales que pensé muy seriamente en la propuesta matrimonial que me hicieron hace aproximadamente 3 meses y mi respuesta es que acepto casarme con la Señorita. Wesley el próximo mes como dijeron, también en aceptar estar en el colegio con ella y además darles mi apoyo en la Guerra. Pero antes de llevar a cavo la ceremonia ustedes también tendrán que aceptar mis términos y avisos sin rechistar o de lo contrario no habrá boda ni apoyo de mi o mi Familia._

 _Mi términos son los siguientes:_

 _1: Deben saber que cuando un miembro de la Familia Dragonear contrae matrimonio es para toda la "vida". 2: Mi esposa deberá venir a vivir conmigo a Italia cuando termine la Guerra o en vacaciones por lo que eso sucede y además tendrá que llevar mi apellido. 3: Nadie absolutamente Nadie, debe meterse en nuestro matrimonio cuando eso pase ya que eso solo nos incumbirá a nosotras dos. 4: Mi esposa tendrá máximo d años para decidir si quiere ser un Vampiro de lo contrario respetare su decisión. 5: En el colegio quiero una habitación en la que durmamos y convivamos las dos para a si conocernos y llevarnos mejor. 6: Los miembros de mi Familia solo tendrán el apoyo de los que deseen darla pero que tengan 16 años en adelante y que no estén enfermos ya que no permitiré que niños y ancianos se pongan en peligro y puedan morir. 7: Nadie mas que yo daré órdenes a los miembros de mi familia ya que ellos nunca les obedecerá a ustedes._

 _Avisos que posiblemente deben saber:_

 _1: solo bebo sangre una a dos veces cada dos meses ya que no necesito beberla todo el tiempo, ya que puedo comer un poco de comida humana. 2: nunca duerno y si lo hago solo seria un día cada mes o a veces solo entro en modo neutral lo que quiere decir que pareciera que estoy dormida pero en realidad no es a si. 3: tienen que tener al menos 5 litros de sangre Humana fresca en el colegio si no quieren que valla a cazar alguno en un pueblo cerca del colegio, la sangre pueden conseguirla en los hospitales Muggles. (esta sangre solo es para emergencia a si que la deben tener refrigerada en un aparato Muggle que se llama refrigerador). 4: voy a cazar animales o humanos en el bosque cuando tenga que alimentarme._

 _Esos serian algunas cosas que deberían saber y aceptar si desean que acepte cazarme con la Señorita Wesley, también les informo que en cuanto sea mi esposa ella será mi prioridad, siempre veré por ella y la protegeré con mi vida, tendrá mi respeto y de los demás miembros de la Familia, tratare se hacerla feliz y que se sienta cómoda conmigo y mi familia ya que será parte de ella como una igual._

 _De antemano me despido de Vosotros y estaré esperando su respuesta lo antes posible ya que saber si aceptan para posponer mi viaje del mes que viene para después._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Hermione Alexandra Dragonear Raven_

 _Líder de la Familia y Clan._

 _PD: mi ave llamado Shi, estará ahí hasta que escriban una respuesta y se la entregan._

Al terminar de leer la carta la puso en la mesa, la sala quedo en silencio tratando de procesar toda la información que acaban de escuchar.

Arthur no conoce mucho de criaturas mágicas y de lo que sabe de los vampiros es que son muy peligrosos, pero también sabe que no todos son iguales ya que hay vampiros buenos pocos pero los hay y cree que la chica no sea mala ya que por lo que escucho en la carta se nota que es alguien respetuosa y protectora ya que si pone que condiciones para que varios de su familia estén a salvo eso es porque los quiere y se preocupa por ellos, como el lo hace con sus hijos y esposa, a si que si acepta dar a su hija en matrimonio con la chica esta seguro que Ginny estará a salvo en la guerra ya que la chica puso que la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario, aunque también esta sobre el convertirla sabia que esa solo seria decisión de su hija y el la respetaría.

Molly por su parte piensa que todo esto es una locura, no podía creer que quieren que comprometa a SU única hija mujer con una vampiro, no lo podía aceptar nunca, no quiere ponerla en peligro ni al merced de una bestia que vive de beber sangre de los demás.

Los gemelos y Bill pensaban casi igual que su padre, sabían que un vampiro es peligroso pero también sabían que no todos eran iguales, además esta seria una gran oportunidad de ganar la guerra y lo mas importante mantener a su hermanita a salvo cuando estallara la guerra y tuvieran que ir a la batalla.

 _-he pensado la situación-_ dijo el señor Wesley atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes- _y he decidido dar mi consentimiento en el matrimonio_

Esta decisión sorprendió a todos los presentes que no sabían que decir y no notaron el extraño brillo en los ojos del director del colegio a excepción del profesor de pociones que si lo hizo ya que conocía muy bien a ese vejete para saber que esa decisión le fascino.

 _-Arthur estas loco, como has aceptado esto!-_ dijo Molly enojada

 _-es lo mejor, esa chica puede proteger a nuestra hija Molly, lo he pensado y estoy seguro de lo digo –_ dijo el señor Wesley decidido

 _-muy bien, entonces hay que avisarles a la Srta. Wesley de la noticia y a la líder del clan de la aceptación –_ dijo el director mientras escribía una nota para despues enseñársela al señor Wesley que asintió en aceptación para despues mandársela con el cuervo que voló en cuanto se lo ataron en la pata 

Al dia siguiente mandaron llamar a los dos miembros mas jóvenes de la familia Wesley y a Harry, despues de que acabaran de desayunar, se fueron a la biblioteca donde los esperaban los otros miembros de la familia, el director Dumbledore, Snape y Minerva _._

 _-que pasa, porque todos están aquí-_ dijo Ron sorprendido al ver a muchos ahí reunidos

 _-verán, les quiero decir algo muy importante, a si que ponga mucha atención –_ dijo el señor Wesley serio lo que sorprendió y preocupo a los tres jóvenes que no sabían nada

 _-papa, no estas asustando que sucede –_ dijo Ginny preocupada

El señor Wesley solo suspiro y miro fijamente a su hija – _Ginny, se que lo que te dire no te gustara para nada, pero debes saber que es necesario y ya esta arreglado y no tienes opción –_ dijo serio pero con tristeza

 _-a-a qu-e te refieres –_ dijo la pelirroja con trabajo al sentir un mal presentimiento

 _-estas comprometida, y te casaras al terminar este mes –_ termino por decir el señor Wesley

La noticia dejo muy impactados a los tres jóvenes que no sabían que decir, Ron no sabia que pensar ni siquiera sabia si era enserio lo que su padre acaba de decir ya que no era posible y no lo quería creer, por parte de Harry esta igual que su amigo pelirrojo, el sabia que había compromisos arreglados pero nunca se imagino que esta le pudiera pasar a su mejor amiga por quien tenia un pequeño flechazo por ella y que no se lo ha confesado, Ginny es la que esta peor ya que se encontraba en completo Shock y pensaba que estaba en una clase de ilusión y que en cualquier momento saldría de ella y cuando lo hiciera se reiría como una loca al saber que solo era algo de su imaginación, pero por desgracia toda esperanza se fue cuando logro salir del Shock y volteo a ver a su padre que la miraba preocupado al igual que todos.

 _-n-no p-puede ser_ – dijo para si misma – _yo no me quiero casar_

 _-no tienes opción hija, tu prometida vendrá al terminar el mes –_ dijo el señor Wesley viendo a su hija – _además ella ira contigo a Hogwarts por lo que estudiaran juntas_

 _-en realidad ella será uno de los Aurores que visitaran el castillo y sera ayudante de Hagrid en el cuidado del bosque –_ dijo el director con una sonrisa que les dio escalofríos

 _-papa por favor no me obligues a casarme –_ dijo Ginny viendo a sus padres con rostro suplicante, el señor Wesley solo le pidió disculpas con sus ojos

La pelirroja al verlo bajo su cabeza derrotada y salia de la habitación con muchos sentimientos encontrados, el señor Wesley solo soltó un suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones

 _-papa porque están obligando a ginny a casarse –_ pregunto enojado Ron.

 _-estamos en guerra Ron, necesitamos aliados –_ dijo el señor Weasley – _además la Prometida de tu u hermana juro protegerla con su vida –_

Ron no sabia que decir se encontraba muy enojado por todo esto que mejor prefirió salir de la habitación sin decir nada antes de que le faltara a respeto a su padre, Harry por su parte tampoco sabia que decir y se sentía nervioso de estar ahí por lo que de disculpo con todos y siguió a su mejor amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..continuara lamento mis faltas de ortografía.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

1 mes despues

Ginny no podía creer que en dos días mas estaría casada con alguien que no conoce, sabe que va ser con una mujer solo espera que todo esto termine pronto, no podía soportar por mas tiempo todo esto. Se sentía enojada, triste y decepcionada de sus padres, ella nunca creyó que la obligarían a casarse mucho menos que sus propios padres fueran igual que los demás sangre puras.

Sin muchas ganas se levanto de la cama y se metio a bañar, sabe que ese dia o mejor dicho en la noche conocerá por fin a su prometida, en todo este tiempo trato de convencer a su padre de que cambiara de opinión pero no lo logro y ahora se casara aunque no lo desee, sin darse cuenta suelta varias lagrimas que se limpia con coraje ya que se ha prometido ser fuerte y nunca dejarse caer. despues de casi una hora salio del baño y se empezó a cambiar se puso un vestido color blanco pero que de la cintura para abajo llevaba encaje negro haciéndolo ver casual y elegante a la vez y le llega hasta sus rodillas, se puso unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negros y por ultimo la cadena con un dije de un león que le regalo Harry. Solo pensar en el la hace suspirar y ponerse triste al saber que ya no tendrá oportunidad.

Se acaba de maquillarse un poco cuando alguien toca la puerta de su habitación y la abren volteo a ver quién es y ve que es el elfo malhumorado de los Black que le vino avisar que ya debía bajar para "recibir" a su futura esposa, tan solo pensarlo se ponía enferma del estomago, con un ultimo suspiro salio de la habitación resignada a su futuro.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a todo en la sala de estar, muchos iban vestidos con ropa casual pero elegante, la mayoría la volteo a ver con una sonrisa de tristeza pero ella los ignoro no desea su lastima y se fue a sentar con su mejor amigo y su hermano, que los dos llevan pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos y una camisa gris y el otro negra.

 _-como te sientes –_ pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

 _-enojada y triste –_ dijo la pelirroja resignada al sentarse en el medio de los dos

 _-aun no puedo creer que nuestro padre allá aceptado todo esto –_ dijo el pelirrojo enojado

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que dieron las 7 de la tarde que es la hora que acordaron en reunirse para que se conocieran, la pelirroja estaba mas nerviosa ya que la hora llego y sabia que en cualquier momento el timbre sonaría y como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado tocaron el timbre que la hizo saltar un poco por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, vio que el elfo fue abrir la puerta ya que este salio de la sala, escucho la varias voces desconocidas que la ponían mas nerviosa sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón, segundos despues vieron a tres personas entrar a la habitación y se quedaron anonados por su hermosura .

El primero en entrar a un hombre alto de unos 35 años con un cuerpo escultural y su piel era blanquecina pero que aun a si aria babear a cualquiera, su cabello es negro como la noche misma y estaba algo largo, traía una barba de candado que lo hacia ver mas elegante y misterioso y sus ojos son de color verde con una mirada tranquila pero seria que lo hacia ver temible y misterioso, y se encontraba usando ropa muggle pero elegante y la vez informal.

Atrás del hombre entro un joven de unos dos o tres años mayor que Harry y Ron, es alto y con un cuerpo delgado pero escultural y su piel también es blanca, sus cabellos son algo cortos de color castaño claro casi rubio y quebradizo como si tuviera alguno rizos, sus ojos son color chocolates con tinte mieles su expresión es seria y fria como si no tuviera sentimientos, el al igual que el hombre usaba ropa muggle elegante pero a la vez informal.

Pero lo que la dejo sin aliento al ver a la única chica que entro al ultimo y se puso a lado del chico, esta al igual que el chico tiene el pelo castaño casi rubio aunque largo y con rizos definidos, su piel también es blanca como la nieve, posee un hermoso cuerpo con curvas mas que perfectas, sus ojos son color chocolate aunque con toques color miel, ella y el chico son como dos gotas de agua iguales aunque la única diferencia es su mirada a diferencia del chico la mirada de ella expresa tranquilidad y algo de misterio.

Por alguna razón su corazón se comenzó a acelerar no como hace rato si no como si estuviera ansiosa por conocerla, por querer estar cerca de ella sin ninguna razón y eso no lo entendía, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de ella y se concentró en lo que vallan a decir.

 _-buenas noches, lamentamos el retraso –_ dijo la chica y todos se sorprendieron de escucharla ya que su voz era tranquila pero seria y radiaba de respecto pero de un respecto que deseabas dárselo de buena manera y no por miedo

 _-oh, no se preocupen llegan a la hora acordada –_ dijo el director Dumbledore con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos –

 _-me alegro de saberlo –_ dijo la chica – _bueno les presento a Josep Blair Dragonear, que es mi tio y tutor-_

 _-un gusto -_ saludo el hombre con voz seria, los demás en la sala le regresaron el saludo

 _-y el es Henry Dominic Dragonear, mi hermano gemelo –_ dijo la chica

 _-igual un gusto –_ dijo el chico con voz fria que le erizo la piel a todos

 _-y mi nombre es Hermione Alexandra Dragonear, soy la líder del Clan y de la familia…es un gusto conocerlos –_ dijo la chica aun con su voz tranquila

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar su nombre ya que nunca se imaginaron que la líder fuera tan joven, bueno si sabían que era una chica joven pero creían que tenia unos 26 o tal vez 28 años pero nunca se imaginaron que tuviera unos 19 o 20 años , nadie sabia que hacer los únicos que no comprendían nada era el trio de oro que no sabia porque se pusieron de esa forma con tan solo escuchar el nombre de la chica.

 _-bueno les presento a los miembro de la orden, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody –_ dijo Dumbledore al notar que el lugar se puso tenso y fue presentando uno por uno dejando para el final a la menor de los Wesley que aun se encontraba sentada en el sillón sin saber que hacer hasta que su padre la llamo y tubo que levantase e ir con el

 _-ella es Ginevra Molly Wesley mi única hija –_ dijo el señor Wesley presentando a su hija a la castaña que la miro ocasionando que la chica se pusiera nerviosa

 _-un gusto Srta. Wesley, me da gusto conocerla por fin –_ dijo la chica dándole un beso en la palma de la mano de la pelirroja que se sonrojó y solo retiro su mano con nerviosismo haciendo sonreír a la otra chica

 _-hija como ya sabes ella es Hermione Dragonear… y es tu prometida_ – dijo Arthur que sorprendió a la pelirroja de saber que esa chica tan misteriosa fuera ser su futura esposa

 _-me gustaría que pudiéramos platicar un momento a solas Srta. Weasley ..…bueno si no es mucha molestia –_ pidió con amabilidad la chica

 _-c-claro –_ contesto como pudo la pelirroja

La castaña le ofreció su brazo a la pelirroja que lo acepto con nerviosismo, la joven líder se disculpo y se retiro con la menor y fueron al patio trasero para platicar mas a gusto y pospuesto tener privacidad, al llegar se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada trasera, hacia una noche un poco fresca se podía ver las hojas y ramas de los arboles meciéndose con el viento. Las dos se encontraban en un silencio incomodo o por lo menos la pelirroja ya que la castaña se encontraba viendo el cielo algo estrellado.

 _-eh…._ -le pelirroja quería romper el silencio pero no sabia que decir

 _-¿te están obligando? –_ la pregunta sorprendió un poco a la pelirroja que no sabia que decir – _si te están obligando no tienes porque hacerlo_

 _-no tengo opción –_ dijo Ginny con algo de tristeza y que por algún motivo ablando un poco a la castaña que no entendía que le pasaba

 _-la tienes, puedes ser egoísta y negarte pero a cambio tendrás que enfrentar la consecuencias –_ dijo la castaña con su voz tranquila mientras observaba aburrida una hoja de un árbol que voló con el viento hasta su mano, Ginny escuchaba atenta ya que si había otra opción la aceptaría - _-¿sabes para que es este matrimonio? –_ la castaña la volteo a ver y esta negaba con su cabeza – _es para darles apoyo, mi familia y Clan nunca da apoyo a nadie que no pertenezca a ella….una vez lo hicieron en mis generaciones pasadas pero los traicionaron –_ Ginny escuchaba atenta la historia – _cuando mi familia necesitaba ayuda ellos no los ayudaron diciendo que no tenia porque dárselas, entonces mis antepasado se enojaron y juraron con sangre que nunca ayudarían a nadie que no fuera de la familia…..cuando mi madre estuvo embarazada y supo que iba a tener gemelos, mis padres y demás miembros de la familia decidieron que el mayor aparte de heredar el liderazgo se tenia que casar…cuando dio a luz nací yo primero haciendo la mayor por varios minutos y la futura líder, pero también hubo una profecía de la cual no te puedo contar pero consiste en que técnicamente tengo que contraer matrimonio para ayudar al mundo mágico –_ al terminar solto la hoja que se fue flotando de nuevo con el viento

 _-quieres decir que me están usando para tener ayuda –_ dijo la pelirroja indignada

 _-supongo….lo hacen porque ese sujeto esta obteniendo mas poder y no saben que hacer…pero aun a si la decisión es tuya yo no te obligare a nada –_ dijo la castaña volteándola a ver

 _-que pasara cuando n-nos c-casemos –_ dijo Ginny con algo de trabajo

La casta sonrio de medio lado – _bueno, lo mas lógico tendremos que ser o actuar como un matrimonio real y cada dos semanas como máximo, tendremos que hacer el amor ya que la ley matrimonial lo dice para que vean que es "real"….yo tengo que volver a Italia y tu como mi esposa tendrías que ir a vivir conmigo y lo lógico seria que durmieras conmigo en mi habitación –_ explico la chica con tranquilidad que sorprendió a la menor de ver que esto no le esta afectando

 _-y mis estudios –_ pregunto enojada

 _-podrás terminarlos sin ningún problema además de que podrás trabajar en lo que desees con la única condición de que no afecte a mi o a la familia –_ dijo la castaña – _tengo de advertirte que cuando nos casemos no podremos divórcianos sin importar lo que pase mas adelante, ya que este matrimonio es para toda la vida –_ la pelirroja se quedo congelada al escuchar lo que dijo – _piénsalo…iré a dentro y estaré esperando tu respuesta_ –le dijo antes de entrar a la casa

No sabia que hacer, por un lado si no lo hacia es probable que haiga mucho mas muertos y destrucción, pero si se casa será hasta la muerte y con alguien que no ama, y si se porta egoístamente como dijo Hermione, podría decir que no quiere casarse y olvidarse de los demás y que ellos encuentren otra forma pero sabia que no podría vivir con la culpa de saber que pudo evitar toda esa sangre con tan solo casarse, se sentía tan frustrada y triste que deseaba morir para descansar en paz, sabia que no podía ser tan cobarde y huir de su destino ella es una Grynffindor y por lo tanto no huye de nada por mas injusto que sea, se limpia la lagrima con su palma de su mano con enojo y se levanta para ir a dar su respuesta.

Entra a la casa y se dirige a la sala donde ve a todos algo callados y sabe que la estaban esperando, al entrar todos la ven y ella los ignora y solo se dirige hacia la castaña que la observa fijamente sin parpadear, al llegar se para frente a ella y se da cuenta que la otra es unos centímetros mas alta que ella, toma un poco de aire para despues decir su decisión y desea no equivocarse.

 _-Acepto –_ dijo con voz firme y decidida - _quiero ser tu esposa_

Su declaración sorprende a todos y no era para menos ya que hace unas horas atrás decía que no quería casarse y ahora dice que si. La castaña solo sonríe y le toma la mano

 _-entonces deseo que tengas esto –_ dijo la castaña sacando de la bolsa de su abrigo negro una cajita de terciopelo roja la cual abrió y en ella esta una sencilla sortija de compromiso de puro oro blanco con un diamante rojo en el medio

La pelirroja no sabia que decir solo pudo sentir como su futura esposa le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente de la boda, la pelirroja se levanta gracias a que unos rayos del sol se coloraron por la ventana de la habitación dándole directamente a la cara, con flojera abre sus ojos y se siente en la cama matrimonial para estirarse y se da cuenta de que esta completamente desnuda ya que la sabana que la cubría se resbalo hasta su cintura, su rostro se vuelve color rojo al recordar que la noche anterior ella y su "esposa" tuvieron su noche de bodas después de que se despidiera de su familia y ella se fuera de luna de miel con la castaña a una cabaña en la playa.

Con algo de vergüenza se cubre rápidamente y siente enojo con ella misma al recordar que si le había gustado mucho al haberse acostado con la castaña a la cual no conocía en absoluto, aun con algo de enojo se levanta de la cama con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo se dirige hacia el armario donde saca un cambio de ropa para despues meterse al baño de la habitación y darse un ducha relajante.

Media hora despues sale del baño ya cambiada por completo, agarra su varita del tocador y con un hechizo se seca el pelo y con otro se lo deja lizo y libre de nudos, sin querer dirige su mirada a su mano izquierda donde en su dedo anular se encuentra el anillo de compromiso y la sortija de oro de matrimonio donde decía claramente que ya era una mujer casada.

Cuando sale de la habitación el olor de comida recién hecha le llega de lleno a su nariz haciendo que su estómago gruñera de hambre.

- _buenas días –_ saludo la castaña sin volear a ver a la pelirroja que acaba de entrar a la cocina.

- _buenos días –_ contesto Ginny por cortesía.

- _señora, buenos días –_ saludo el pequeño Elfo con amabilidad, Ginny se sorprendió al ver que iba vestido con ropa de buen estado aunque colorida.- _Wanby le antera, ¿Qué desea comer? –_

 _-nose….mm tal vez un poco de jugo o café y con algunas tostadas_ –sinceramente no sabia que pedir, ya que se sentía algo nerviosa al estar cerca de la otra y si lo piensa bien es algo estúpido tomando en cuenta lo que paso la noche anterior.

 _-Wanby en seguida se lo trae –_ el pequeño Elfo le dio una sonrisa amable para después retirarse por la comida.

Minutos después el pequeño Elfo le tarjo lo que le pidió junto con un pedazo de tarta de chocolate con fresas como cortesía de el. La pelirroja al verla casi se le hizo agua la boca, en cambio la castaña hizo una mueca de asco que no vio la otra, habia cosas que simplemente a su raza no les caía bien a pesar de poder comer comida humana, pero no dijo nada ya que al fin y acabo su pequeño amigo le gustaba regalar dulces.

- _¿Qué deseas hacer antes de irnos?...recuerda que en dos días tenemos que volver –_ dijo la castaña dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

Ginny solo la miro con una ceja alzada sin saber que decir ya que ¿Qué se supone que diga?.

..

..

.. **continuara**

 **Como siempre perdón por mis faltas ortográficas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Al pasar los días tuvieron que regresar a Londres, por suerte Ginny llego a tiempo para poder irse en el Tren junto con los chicos. La castaña no la pudo acompañar a la estación en su lugar lo hiso un chico alto, rubio de cabello rizado y ojos verdes que tenia una personalidad relajada e hiperactiva.

- _bueno, nueva princesa he cumplido mi misión –_ dijo el rubio con voz divertida y haciéndole una reverencia como broma, Ginny se sonrojo y lo fulmino con la mirada al ver como varios los voltearon a ver.

Los demás Weasley que estaban en la estación veían la escena con la boca abierta sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡ _quien demonios eres!-_ dijo Ron con su rostro rojo de furia ya que todavía no asimilaba que su hermanita ya estuviera casada.

El rubio no se molesto por el comentario solamente le sonrió con burla.

 _-buenas días Señores Weasley…..mi nombre es Aron Raven y vine a escoltarla por ordenes de mi prima ya que ella no pudo venir –_ le dijo con un tono de voz bajo para que solo ellos escucharan.- _por lo que la Señora vera a mi prima en el colegio_

La pelirroja se incomodó un poco de que la llamaran asi, aun no se acostumbraba ya que quien demonios lo haria al tener solo 16 años bueno casi 17.

- _mucho gusto, yo soy Arthur Weasley y te agradezco que la escoltaras –_ le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, el rubio la acepto y Arthur no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la piel fria del chico quien sonrio al notarlo.

- _no hay de que, es mi deber –_

Al escuchar que daban el ultimo llamado para abordar los tres chicos se despidieron de los demás, Aron al ver cumplida su misión al ver que el tren se ponía en marcha, se despidió de la familia Weasley antes de aparecerse.

..

Los chicos por su parte habían encontrado un compartimiento donde se metieron los tres, Harry al cerrar la puerta saco su varita y puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie escuchara su platica del otro lado de la puerta.

- _Y…¿Cómo te sientes al estar...casada?-_ hablo Harry cuando vio que nadie mas lo iba a ser, ya que Ron solo se le quedaba viendo con enojo a la sortija en el dedo de Ginny, y la pelirroja solo veía hacia el paisaje de la ventana.

- _raro…supongo –_ contesto la pelirroja sin mucha emoción.-

- _¿te trata bien?-_ Ron pregunto con seriedad y lo cual es algo raro en el.

Ginny lo volteo a ver – _si te refieres a que si me respeta, la respuesta es Si, pero la mayoría del tiempo que hemos convivimos nos hemos ignorado –_ y sin decir mas volvió su vista hacia la ventana.

-¿ _Duermen en la misma cama? –_ lo dijo casi entre dientes.

- _estamos casadas Ron, ¿dime sin mas en donde? –_ le respondió ya con irritación.

Harry al ver que se aproximaba una gran discusión y posiblemente pelea, decidió intervenir a favor de la chica, por lo que ahora se encontraba jugando un apartida de ajedrez…..mientras que Ginny solo se dedicaba a ver por la ventana.

Al llegar al pueblo ya todos se encontraban con sus uniformes puestos, los tres chicos se subieron a un carruaje donde se les unieron Luna y Neville…la pequeña rubia al notar la sortija en la mano de su amiga se sorprendió, pero decidió no comentar nada al ver que iba tan seria, mejor esperaría cuando estuvieran a solas.

A llegar al castillo, los mas grandes se fueron directo al gran comedor mientras que los del primer año iban a entrar después junto con Mcgonagall. Después de que el sombrero seleccionara a los del primer año, Dumbledore dio su conocido discurso mas agregándole lo que ya sabían los tres chicos, sobre la entrada de los Aurores para protección del colegio debido a la inminente guerra que se acerca…..Ginny supo que ahí estaría su ahora esposa junto con algunos de su familia.

Cuando la cena termino los alumnos se fueron a sus dormitorios a excepción de Ginny quien fue llamada por el director a su oficina al llegar vio a Hermione sentada en una silla frente al escritorio del director. Ahí Dumbledore le dijo cual seria su nueva habitación y le entrego su horario de clases también ya que como no estaría en la torre Grynffindor no iba a poder recibirlo, al terminar la pequeña reunión McGonagall las acompaño a su nueva torre que la cual se encontraba cerca de la torre de Grynffindor y estaba custodiada por el cuadro de un conde. McGonagall se retiró cuando cumplió con el encargo y le deseo buena suerte, ahí las dos escogieron la contraseña y entraron a la torre.

Ginny se sorprendió al ver el interior ya que era algo grande, las paredes eran de un color azul oscuro y gris, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba una pequeña sala de tres sillones negros de piel frente a una chimenea a unos pasos de la sala se encontraba un pequeño bar con diferentes bebidas tanto mágicas como de muggles porque suponía al no reconocerlas en el mundo mágico, del lado derecho se encontraba una pequeña cocina todo equipada y también había un comedor, a unos pasos se encontraba una puerta la cual era un baño sencillo. derecho se encontraba las escaleras y las cuales subió, abrió la puerta y entro….. la habitación también era algo grande pero las paredes eran de color rojo oscuro con plata, le dio algo de escalofríos al pensar que podría ser una combinación de Slytherin con Grynffindor…. la cama era grande con sabanas grises y una colcha morada oscuro, también había un escritorio con silla y una mesa, en la habitación había dos puertas una era el closet y la otra daba al baño el cual tenia regadera y tina moderna.

- _espero te guste, esta torre estaba horrible y mande a que la arreglara si no te parece algo dilo y hare que la ponga a tu gusto_ – dijo Hermione con indiferencia cuando entro a la habitación.

Ginny brinco del susto al no escucharla entrar pero se sorprendió al saber que ella habia hecho eso.

 _-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_

- _bueno si vamos a vivir juntas de ahora en adelante y mientras estamos en tu colegio ¿Por qué no tener un lugar cómodo? –_

 _-cierto, gracias por hacerlo_ – dijo la pelirroja.

- _no hay de que…bueno te dejo para que descanses estaré leyendo en la sala por si me necesitas_ – dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 _-espera-_ La castaña se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y volteo a verla de reojo. -que no vas a dormir –

- _yo no duermo mas bien no necesito dormir…además seria incomodo ¿no crees?_ – dijo la castaña antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Ginny al ver salir a la castaña suspiro con fastidio ya que de cierta forma tenia razón, sin tomar mucha importancia comenzó acomodar sus cosas en los muebles, al terminar se puso su pijama para dormir ya que se sentía cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormirse de una vez.

..

..

A la maña siguiente la pelirroja se levantó al escuchar ruido en la habitación, al abrir sus ojos noto que su esposa se encontraba cambiándose y que su pelo se encontraba húmedo.

 _-bueno días_ – saludo la oji miel sin voltear a verla, mientras se ponía su camisa negra de manga larga de botones.

 _-buenos días_ – dijo Ginny sin muchas ganas ya que no era una persona mañanera.

- _deberías empezarte arreglar, solo falta una hora para que termine el desayuno_ –aconsejo la oji miel.

Ginny al escuchar eso se levanta y coge su varita y hacer un tempus para verificar la hora y era verdad lo que decía su rara esposa, faltaba poco para que terminara el desayuno, por lo que se levanta de la cama y va hacia el closet donde saca para sacar su uniforme, pero antes de que llegue siente como la castaña la coge de la mano izquierda deteniendo su avance.

 _-pero que_ – djijo Ginny con molestia por esa acción cuando iba a decirle unas cuantas palabras no tan agradables, se callo al ver que la oji miel le hacía algo a los anillos ya que estos brillaron, cuando terminaron de hacerlo la castaña soltó su mano con suavidad. - _¿Qué hiciste? –_

- _coloque un hechizo de ocultamiento, nadie mas que tu, yo y los demás involucrados que estuvieron presentes en el dia de la ceremonia podrán ver los anillos, a menos que tu asi lo desees_ – dijo con aburrimiento la castaña.

-¿ _Por qué?_ –la pelirroja no entendía porque lo habia hecho, es verdad que ella quería mantener todo esto oculto pero pensó que la castaña y los otros deseaban que se supiera de su matrimonio.

 _-se que no quieres que sepan de esto y estoy de acuerdo yo tampoco lo deseo ya que seria una desventaja contra los enemigos, ademas de que te podrían utilizar a to o alguien de tui familia si saben que estas unida a uno de nosotros_ – dijo Hermione sin cambiar su expresión.- _pero no te equivoque Ginevra, que mantengamos esto oculto eso no significa que podemos engañarnos con otros, asi que ten cuidado con lo que haces por que yo nunca perdonare que me traiciones….porque si me entero matare a quien sea con el que me hayas engañado y a ti no te ira mejor–_

Ginny miro sorprendía a la castaña por todo lo que había dicho, y se lleno de furia al ver que estaba insinuado muy directamente que ella la engañaría, pero si era sincera había pensado que podría salir con alguno chicos como antes lo hacia, para poder distraerse un poco de todo eso, pero tampoco era estúpida para hacerlo en verdad ya que no quería poner en peligro a alguien por su culpa, es por eso ya solo había quedado en sus pensamiento pero al ver que la castaña había intuido eso y técnicamente le daba entender que era una cualquiera, la lleno de enojo.

 _-estas diciendo que soy una cualquiera_ – dijo entre dientes la pelirroja.

 _-no, lo has entendido mal_ –dijo la oji miel sin alterarse del estado de la pelirroja.- _se que todo esto te tiene estresada y fastidiada, y es normal que quieras salir como antes y no tengo nada en contra de que salgas a divertirte o distraerte siempre y cuando no beses a nadie ni seas cariñosa con nadie al menos no románticamente…. pero debes entender que eso ya no se podrá, porque tu me debes respeto como yo a ti, debes saber que nosotros nunca perdonamos un engaño no importa si nuestro matrimonio haya sido arreglado y sin amor ya que siempre debemos respetarnos –_

- _entiendo, no debes preocuparte de que te engañe por no tenia pensarlo hacerlo de todos modos –_ dijo la pelirroja aun con furia, por lo que antes de querer hechizar a su maldita esposa, agarro su ropa y rempujo a la castaña a un lado para pasar y entrar al baño azotando la puerta.

Hermione al ver que la pelirroja se encontraba furiosa, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y mejor fue a coger su gabardina negra y se la puso para después salir de la habitación y la torre para irse a encontrar con varios miembros de su familia para ponerse de acuerdo con las patrullas.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..continuara**


End file.
